The Central Kingdom of Medius
The Central Kingdom of Medius is the most powerful kindgom of Remlia, led by King Medius under its guardian deity, the Celestial Primatis. In-game, it serves as the hub world. __TOC__ History (desc. of war, etc...) Architecture and Culture The architecture of the Central Kingdom of Medius consists of angular, rectangular structures with careful detail. The representative colors are blue, white, and yellow. These structures are robust and fortified, the whole kingdom being enclosed in a sort of ring. The sharp roofs of towers complement the heavens-piercing shape of the Celestial Blade. The three large rectangle-shaped towers seem to have faces on them. The leader of the Central Kingdom of Medius is King Medius, who takes on the name of the royal family that has passed down through the generations. The king seeks power over the entire continent in order to obtain power to the likes of the Celestial. He suffers from illness and is afraid of looming death.Inti Creates Official Twitter: https://twitter.com/GunvoltOfficial/status/1093714521057705984?s=20 (JP) Geography and Locations The Kingdom of Medius consists of a ring shape surrounding a body of water and the massive Celestial Blade, one of the holy weapons used by the gods in the war.Inti Creates Official Twitter: https://twitter.com/GunvoltOfficial/status/1086828160010907649?s=20 (JP) and https://twitter.com/IntiCreatesEN/status/1090297352919891969?s=20 (ENG) The kingdom contains two halves: the slums at the bottom and the upper city at the top. The two locations are connected by a lift in the center. Canals on the upper and lower areas provide for fast travel to the outside and to the opposite sides of the kingdom. Outside of, but not far from, the ring are also smaller towns. Tall windmills are also located on the southern side of the ring. The Slums In the Slums resides the poorest of the kingdom. Open markets are rampant and buildings are primitive, being made of cobblestone and worn wood. Streets are largely unpaved and dotted with patches of grass and moss. Typically, the people here wear loose patchwork clothing and are just getting by. To the left side is the entrance to the kingdom, and to the right, in front of the entrance of the sewers, are makeshift tents made of cracked slabs of stone. Dogs, chickens, "horses", and "cows" are here as well. The Slums contain early-game shops, such as the General Store (slums) and the Weapon Shop (slums). In the sewers is the Black Market. It also contains the Bar and the Inn. The Upper City The wealthier citizens live in the Upper City. The buildings here are more vibrant and colorful, and take on the defining colors of the kingdom (blue, white, and yellow). All roads are elegantly paved with stone bricks. Healthier vegetation is present. The wear and tear of the Celestial Blade can be clearly seen from here. Canals around the top of the ring allow for fast travel to other parts of the city via ferries as well as trading opportunities. Typically, the citizens of the upper city wear cleaner clothes with balloon-shaped pants and coats. Traders and sailors from Hasta and other parts of the Remlian continent are also present here. The Upper City contains late-game shops, such as the General Store (upper city) and the Weapon Shop (upper city). Sica Village (wip) Dragonblood Village (wip) Ensys Castle (wip) Medius Castle (wip) Military There are two types of knights in the Kingdom of Medius: normal Medius Knights, and the Legion of Divine Knights. Normal Medius Knights are human, and do not have any special stigmata branded upon them. Medius Knights can be seen in the slums guarding the lift, or scattered around in the upper city. The sole purpose of the Legion of the Divine Knights is to ruthlessly vanquish invaders and monsters. The bodies of Divine Knights, by taking part in a special ritual, are branded with a stigmata that channels the Celestial's power, thus they are the strongest knights in all of Remlia.Inti Creates Official Twitter: https://twitter.com/GunvoltOfficial/status/1087545387462713344?s=20 (JP) and https://twitter.com/IntiCreatesEN/status/1093199427253166080?s=20 (ENG) Physically, these knights are irregularly tall. Their attacks utilize the Paralysis status effect. Vasith is the leader of the Divine Knights; he led the attack on the Dragonblood Village and abducted its Oracle, Amica.Inti Creates Official Twitter: https://twitter.com/GunvoltOfficial/status/1087192315960143872?s=20 (JP) and https://twitter.com/IntiCreatesEN/status/1090376630558707712?s=20 (ENG) Gallery The_Central_Kingdom_of_Medius_2.jpg|Concept art of Medius. The_Central_Kingdom_of_Medius_3.jpg|Towns on the outskirts of Medius. The_Central_Kingdom_of_Medius_4.jpg|NPCs from the upper city. The_Central_Kingdom_of_Medius_5.JPG|NPCs from the slums. Some are seen in Litus. The_Central_Kingdom_of_Medius_6.JPG|NPCs from the slums. The_Central_Kingdom_of_Medius_7.JPG|NPCs from the slums. Some normal Medius Knights are shown. The_Central_Kingdom_of_Medius_8.JPG|NPCs from the slums. References Category:Locations